


Iwaizumi x Oikawa

by NishinoyasBae



Series: I like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sleeping Angels, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishinoyasBae/pseuds/NishinoyasBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble of how Oikawa discovered he was in love with Iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iwaizumi x Oikawa

He couldn't help but smile.  
He couldn't help but be enraptured at the sight.  
He couldn't help but find the simplicity of the action endearing. 

Iwaizumi Hajime, with his stern posture, is slouched against the park bench out the front of Aobajosi High School, arms crossed over his chest, head bowed down and sleeping.  
Oikawa wasn't sure why Iwaizumi didn't just ditch him once he was flocked by his adoring fans. He had watched, over his fangirls short heads, Iwaizumi move towards the front of the school, perch himself on the wooden stool, bag between his legs and begin playing around on his phone. 

It had been 45 minutes since volleyball practice let up and at the time, the sun was still out due to a well deserved short practice today, and like every other day, girls waited hours to be able to see Oikawa after club, as though today was any different than yesterday. No, he didn't want their number and no, he didn't want to take them on a date. Sure, they're cute but is Oikawa attracted to them? No. He overheard team-members discussing his ever growing fanclub in the change rooms one afternoon, they were trying to understand why Oikawa never took any of them out anymore. 

Oikawa stopped taking the girls numbers and date offers the year before.  
1) He would get too many girls texting him and he didn't know the difference between them.  
2) Taking the girls out on dates would feel wrong, not because there are so many of them but because he wasn't interested in that way. Any of them, for that matter.

He wasn't sure when he stopped looking at girls.  
One day they just stopped being appealing to him.   
They didn't matter to him.  
They didn't know how to make him laugh, like, tears fall out of your eyes and your stomach hurts kind of laugh. Not like Iwaizumi.

He took the time to study Iwaizumi.  
His head was hanging at an angle that will surely leave a kink in his neck and his body is leaning over lazily, tired of holding itself up. He mutters incoherence in his sleep, they don't mean anything. Oikawa chooses to ignore the rise of butterflies in his stomach as he sits next to Iwaizumi, not wanting to disturb him. He had worked harder than anyone today and the fact he has fallen asleep has proven that. 

As though he senses Oikawa is there, Iwaizumi starts to slide across the seat, laying into Oikawa's side and though he is taller than Oikawa, shrinks in his seat to lay his head against the pretty male's shoulder.  
Oikawa can hide his butterflies, but he can't hide his blush...or shaky breathes. 

What is it with Iwaizumi that makes Oikawa feel like he's loosing his mind?

Oikawa finds it hard to sleep, if Iwaizumi doesn't text him goodnight, wondering that the other is doing and if he's okay and not in danger. He gets flushed when Iwaizumi calls him out in public, not because he's humiliated, but because he doesn't want the stern athlete to be dissapointed with him. On their walks home their shoulders brush and Oikawa always feels as though he might vomit, terrified that Iwaizumi will see that he didn't eat anything but coffee for breakfast, too tired with not sleeping the night before. 

With nothing else to do now that all the people he could be talking to either being asleep or back at home, Oikawa stares at the sleeping male, fighting the need to attempt to tame the unruly mane the idiot calls hair. He can see down the back of Iwaizumi's shirt where his muscles are tense, always ready to be put to use and Oikawa gains unwanted images of the male shirtless in the club room or just laying around on his bed when they are trying – or not – to study for their finals. 

Oikawa begins to realise, he's always fighting the urge to touch Iwaizumi, or to get a praise or even a scold, anything to mean Iwaizumi is paying attention to him because Oikawa knows that he is always paying attention to Iwaizumi. Does this mean anything? Does the daydreaming and the imagined touches and greedy selfishness where Oikawa doesn't want Iwaizumi to notice anyone else mean anything?

He couldn't help but smile.  
He couldn't help but be enraptured at the sight.  
He couldn't help but find the simplicity of the action endearing.   
Oikawa took a chance, he was known as being affectionate and if Iwaizumi didn't like it he would snap at him for it, although Oikawa wouldn't mind. 

Oikawa reaches up, humming to himself quietly as he begins to run his long fingers through Iwaizumi's messy locks. His heart is thudding in his chest and he fears it'll burst if he keeps going. His face is red, as though he might be doing something he's not supposed to. His hands are shaking, as though he's petrified to continue. 

Oikawa only has a singular conclusion.   
Well, maybe 2 conclusions.  
1) He is gay.  
2) He is in love with Iwaizumi.  
He's not sure whether to make a parade in honour of the ordeal, or shit his pants. 

Iwaizumi shifts in his sleep, cuddling closer to Oikawa and Oikawa tries not to squeal at how adorably innocent Iwaizumi is. Even though Iwa-Chan didn't know, and Oikawa will probably never tell him, Oikawa was so happy that Iwa-chan was the first person he ever had the pleasure of loving. 

When Iwaizumi wakes, it's dark and he has a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he's left to wonder why he's laying on Oikawa and why didn't Oikawa wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like!  
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you like!
> 
> Thanking You!


End file.
